Exploration
by SwanRegaI
Summary: Si la seule personne qu'elle devait sauver dorénavant était elle-même ? Une semaine pour faire comprendre à Emma la subtilité des mondes magiques, et peut-être, également, des sentiments et émotions qui vivent en chacun d'entre nous, telle est la mission de Regina Mills.
1. Chapter 1

Le temps s'était arrêté. Regina fixait le corps inanimé d'Emma Swan qui reposait lourdement sur le sol, sa longue chevelure blonde s'éparpillant inégalement autour de son visage à l'allure angélique.

Et soudain, elle réalisa.

C'était comme une évidence. Quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà inconsciemment mais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer. Comme si son être tout entier ne supportait plus de camoufler ses sentiments. Un feu vif et ardent lui brûlait les entrailles, faisant écho à son cœur qui semblait se serrer au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Son visage exprimait l'angoisse, mais son esprit divaguait. Toute sa vie -depuis sa rencontre avec la sauveuse jusqu'à maintenant-, lui revint en mémoire comme des milliers de lames de rasoir planté dans son cœur déjà bien meurtri. David suppliait désespérément la blonde de revenir, Henry pleurait, Snow implorait n'importe qui pouvant l'entendre de ramener sa fille et Hook était impuissant, comme elle. Et pour la première fois, Regina se trouva un point commun avec l'ancien pirate. Les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme à terre, ils avaient le même regard, la même détresse, les mêmes pensées.

Lorsque finalement son fils embrassa le front de sa mère biologique, un puissant faisceau se dégagea et les frôla tous, dégageant la lourde mais douce onde du véritable amour qu'il contenait. Emma respira, et le cœur de la mairesse sembla soudainement se remettre à battre. Le soulagement envahit entièrement son corps avant d'être remplacé par une étrange émotion. Une qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis quelques temps maintenant... le sentiment d'être de trop. Des parents, un couple, un enfant. Une famille. Qu'avez-elle a y rajouter ? Si ce n'est le poids de son passé qui la hantait encore, et qui les tourmentait tous, en dépit de ce que chacun pouvait dire. Elle volait à une mère une partie de l'amour maternel qu'elle méritait. Et maintenant, elle savait vouloir voler autre chose, quelque chose d'inaccessible et qui appartenait maintenant complètement à l'homme que la jeune Charming avait épousé quelques jours auparavant. Son _amour_.

Regina recula de quelques pas, attirant le regard compatissant de Zelena qui semblait avoir lu dans ses yeux les émotions qui la traversaient. La brune s'éclipsa, elle étouffait. Littéralement. Au fur et à mesure, elle prit de l'allure et accéléra, finissant par courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru, pas même pour fuir le pire de ses ennemis. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Seuls la lourdeur de son cœur, la rapidité de son souffle, et la souffrance qu'infligeait cette course effrénée à ses jambes comptaient. Elle s'arrêta contre la barrière qui donnait sur l'océan et éclata en sanglot. La tête dans ses mains, elle ne semblait plus rien contrôler. Ses pensées, son poul, ses émotions, tout explosait. Ses mains tremblantes finirent par se poser sur la rambarde qu'elle agrippa de toutes ses forces. Quel genre de vie menait-elle ? Rien n'allait, rien ne durait, elle était enfermée dans un rituel fataliste, condamnée à une souffrance perpétuelle. Les répits n'étaient que des parenthèses, lui rappelant amèrement ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se laissa porter par le vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux, sifflant dans ses oreilles une mélodie dramatique qui accompagnait ses tourments. Elle avait l'impression d'être assis sur un trône brisé, métaphoriquement. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu lui avait été pris sans ménagement, réduit en poussière devant ses yeux, et transformé en une couronne d'amertume et de regrets qu'elle portait chaque jour sur la tête. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle pensait enfin être acceptée au sein d'une famille -et sûrement qu'elle l'était-, elle ne s'en sentait pourtant pas membre. Qui était-elle après tout ?

« Regina ? »

Une voix presque inaudible se fit entendre, comme un souffle se mourant dans l'immensité obscure qui se trouvait devant elle. L'océan. Emma. La brune ne se retourna pas mais stoppa cependant ses pleurs en pinçant ses lèvres au goût salé.

« Emma. » Répondit-elle seulement, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant a vu d'œil sous la pression qu'elle leur infligeait contre le bois qu'elle agrippait encore.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda la blonde, la voix encore faible dû à toutes les émotions qu'elle avait dû traverser en si peu de temps.

« Tout va bien, Emma. » La rassura Regina, bien que le son de sa voix la trahisse.

« Tu sais, je n'ai toujours pas perdu le don qui m'aide à savoir quand les gens me mentent » Renchérit la sauveuse en s'avançant, ses deux mains se posant également contre la rambarde tandis que son regard se fixa sur l'horizon. La nuit rendait le paysage apaisant, mystérieux, mais l'agitation de l'océan contrastait, ajoutant à ce tableau presque poétique une pointe de frénésie.

« C'est juste... » La brune fit une pause, soupirant longuement avant d'avaler sa salive. «... la pression qui redescend. Ces derniers jours ont été... chaotiques. J'ai lutté, nous avons lutté. Je suis juste... épuisée. Moralement, physiquement, émotionnellement. »

Emma inspira puis expira longuement. Elle observa quelques secondes de plus le décor qui s'offrait à elle puis tourna son regard vers la brune.

« Je sais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier. Je veux dire... réellement. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de faire pareil si nos situations avaient été échangées. »

Regina tourna également son regard vers la blonde, plongeant ses iris sombres dans ceux émeraudes d'Emma.

« C'est une façon de me racheter. J'ai créé tout ça. Ma haine, ma rancœur, mes regrets, ont entraîné ta famille dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle était destinée à ne jamais en entendre parler. Du moins, pas comme ça. »

« Notre famille. » Corrigea la blonde en insistant sur le premier mot. « Tu en fais partie maintenant, Regina. »

La mairesse sourit tristement puis reporta son attention sur les vagues, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Emma la suivit et toutes deux semblaient hypnotisées par ce qu'elles voyaient, un silence apaisant les entourant.

« Tu sais...» Reprit la blonde après plusieurs minutes. «... j'ai toujours pensé que Boston était chez moi. J'ai toujours pensé que cette vie, celle que je menais avant, était la mienne. Et puis... Je suis arrivée à storybrook. Ou plutôt Henry m'y a emmené et... je pense que les meilleures choses sont celles pour lesquelles nous nous battons. Rien n'est facile, rien n'est acquis. Le monde change, les gens sont... Le monde est gris. C'est un mélange de bien et de mal. J'ai vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps ici, bien plus qu'en 28 ans d'existence. J'ai vaincu, j'ai perdu, j'ai souffert, mais je me suis toujours relevée. Et je me rends compte, Regina, que pendant cette bataille, ma bataille, tu étais là. Tu l'as toujours été. Dans l'ombre, dans la haine, ou bien au premier plan... toujours. Et alors que je m'entêtais à remercier les mauvaises personnes, j'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que je ne me tournais pas assez souvent vers les bonnes. Alors... merci. »

Regina en resta bouchée-bée. Ces moments étaient plutôt rares, voire quasiment inexistants. Jamais la mairesse et la sauveuse ne se confiaient l'une à l'autre, bien que paradoxalement, un climat de compréhension avait toujours flotté entre elles deux. Son cœur s'accéléra et une unique larme dévala sur sa joue, se mourant contre ses lèvres gercées par la fraîcheur crépusculaire.

« Merci d'avoir cru en moi. » Répondit-elle seulement en se tournant complètement vers la blond. « personne ne m'avait fait confiance à ce point avant. »

La blonde attrapa sa main et lui offrit un sourire qui se valait doux et reconnaissant. Regina baissa ses yeux, pour la première fois. Elle était toujours celle qui avait le dernier mot, celle qui laissait les autres sans voix ou mal à l'aise. Mais face à la blonde, c'était elle qui l'était. Elle s'en voulait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour le contrôler.

« Félicitation. » Renchérit la brune en relevant son regard. « Pour ton... votre, mariage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire mais... je suis heureuse pour vous. »

La blonde semblait analyser le regard de Regina, ses deux puissants iris la déstabilisant, bien qu'elle se fit pression cette fois-ci pour s'accrocher et ne pas dévier ses yeux. Au bout d'un long moment, Emma baissa finalement les yeux et sourit légèrement, bien que ce sourire n'atteigne pas ses yeux.

« Merci. Mes parents étaient tellement fiers... Henry aussi. Il n'a jamais connu de figure paternel... ou du moins pas assez longtemps. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais bien trouver à ce... pirate. » Blagua Regina en lui souriant de façon complice. Oh bien sûr, la question, elle se la posait véritablement. Mais devant la jeune mariée, elle n'allait pas polémiquer.

La shérif sembla réfléchir. Étrange, pensa la mairesse en levant un sourcil.

« Et bien... » Commença Emma après quelques secondes. « je suppose que c'est ce qui était écrit. Killian et moi étions deux enfants qui cherchions un endroit où se sentir pleinement chez nous. Lui traversait la mer en croyant y avoir trouvé la paix, et moi j'arpentais les rues d'une ville qui n'avait rien de l'endroit où j'étais censée grandir mais que je croyais être chez moi quand même... je crois que l'on s'est rencontré à la croisée de nos destinés. Nous nous sommes aidés à nous intégrer, à chercher le repentir, à devenir ce pourquoi nous étions nés. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui était censé arriver, non ? Je veux dire, comme une prophétie. Inévitable. »

« Tu penses que nos vies sont écrites ? Que nous n'avons aucune marche de manœuvre ? Notre vie serait déterminé par une sorte de... karma ? » Questionna la jeune brune en fronçant les sourcils sous l'interrogation. Ce n'était pas une question pour laquelle elle attendait une réponse pour elle. Elle avait déjà sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Non, elle attendait simplement la réponse de la blonde car ses propos la laissaient perplexe. Qui pouvait penser que chaque personne était une marionnette dont le destin se jouait quotidiennement ?

La blonde haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante, soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

« Le bouquin d'Harry, le livre de contes, relate nos histoires. Blanche neige était faite pour charmant, cendrillon était faite pour son prince... ce n'est pas pour rien que les fées peuvent savoir qui est ton amour véritable. C'est notre destiné. Rumple voit le futur, ce qui va arriver. C'est un signe évident qui prouve que nos choix ne changent rien, ils sont juste... juste pris parce que nous devions les prendre. »

« La Emma qui est venue chez moi le premier jour ne pensait pas ainsi. Elle était déterminée, sûre de ses choix, prête à vaincre quiconque les défiants. »

« La Emma qui est venue chez toi le premier jour ne savait pas qu'elle était la fille de Blanche neige, que sa vie était un conte et qu'elle allait vivre toutes ses aventures. La Emma du premier jour... est partie le premier jour. »

« Et il est temps de la faire revenir ! » Répondit la brune en fronçant ses sourcils. « je pense que toutes nos péripéties t'ont abîmé bien plus que tu ne le laisses croire. Emma, ce monde là, remplie de magie, de personnes que tu croyais fictives, n'est pas un livre que tu achètes en librairie. Il n'y a pas de début, pas de fin, l'histoire s'écrit au fur et à mesure, chaque décision que tu prends est une nouvelle ligne, chaque changement est une nouvelle page... mais rien n'est stable, rien n'est acquis. La fatalité ne fait pas partie de ce monde. Laisse toi guider par tes vraies émotions, par l'amour, par l'espoir... c'est toi qui m'as appris ça. Ne prends pas une décision parce que tu penses qu'elle est écrite, évidente, ou qu'elle se vendrait bien dans un livre de contes pour enfant. »

Sur ses mots, Regina prit les deux mains d'Emma dans les siennes et la regarda profondément et sérieusement. Elle voulait s'assurer que la jeune femme comprenne ses paroles. La blonde semblait chercher dans ses yeux la vérité. À ce moment précis, elle ressemblait à une enfant perdue, celle qu'elle était en arrivant ici et qu'elle avait été pendant 28 ans, celle qu'elle était encore malgré tout.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis Regina... ni même qui je dois être. J'ai été quasiment conçue pour rompre ta malédiction, pour combattre l'obscurité, il me semble que toute ma vie a été programmée pour quelque chose. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais réellement pris une décision pour moi. Alors... Je ne sais pas comment faire. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur. Peur que si je le fasse, un espèce de monstre venu d'un autre monde vienne me rappeler que j'ai une mission à accomplir... »

Regina plissa ses yeux pendant un instant, une idée assez folle naquit dans sa tête. Elle savait de quoi avait besoin la sauveuse. Du moins, elle pensait savoir.

« Je crois que je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Emma. »

La blonde leva un sourcil sous la surprise et le questionnement, lui faisait un petit mouvement de tête pour lui intimer de continuer.

« Tu as besoin de comprendre ce monde. Et shht ! » Dit elle en voyant qu'Emma allait prendre la parole. « c'est faux, tu ne le connais pas. Tu penses le connaitre, parce que tu l'as visité au détour de nos aventures. Mais tu n'en as pas saisi les subtilités. Personne n'aurait pu à ta place. Je crois que la personne qui a le plus besoin d'être sauvé maintenant, c'est toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

La brune réévalua son plan une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle allait faire, l'idée générale était de l'aider à comprendre qu'elle faisait partie d'un univers extraordinaire, rempli de complexité, et non pas qu'elle était coincée dans une sorte de boucle infernale dont elle ne pouvait sortir. Pour se faire, elles devaient partir d'ici. Visiter, arpenter, découvrir, apprendre. Mais la blonde n'était pas tout à elle, malheureusement.

« Accorde moi une semaine. » Proposa simplement la brune.

« Une semaine ? » Emma semblait ne pas comprendre, ou plutôt demander quelques détails supplémentaires.

« Une semaine. Qui mieux que la méchante reine pour t'apprendre la beauté des mondes magiques ? »

« Rumplestilskin ? » Demanda Emma avec un sourire joueur.

Regina pencha sa tête sur le côté d'un air réprobateur.

« Très bien ! Une semaine ! » Concéda finalement la shérif.

« Parfait. »

Regina sembla tout à coup retrouver sa splendeur habituelle. Elle avait un but, un objectif, et l'idée de ne pas faire partie de cette famille se terra un tantinet dans son esprit. Son aide était accepté, et qui plus est, l'enjeu était important. Emma n'avait pas confié sa détresse à son mari ni même à ses parents, elle l'avait confié à elle. Regina Mills. Et elle comprenait la valeur de la confiance accordée par la jeune Charming.

« Rejoins moi demain ici à 7h. » Termina-t-elle en levant sa main pour disparaître.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus d'explications mais la brune s'était deja volatilisée dans une brume de fumée violette. Emma se remémora la discussion entière, dans quoi s'était-elle laissée embarquer ? Elle avait un mariage à célébrer et consommer, et voilà qu'elle s'embarquait dans une nouvelle aventure avant même qu'elle eut le temps de se remettre de la dernière. Mais si la mairesse avait raison ? Si la seule personne qu'elle devait sauver dorénavant était elle même ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1

Le lendemain matin, Regina attendait la blonde sur les docks, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait quitté la veille. Pelotonnée dans son long manteau noir, elle réfléchissait à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Un plan ? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment. Elle qui aimait tout contrôler et planifier jusqu'au moindre détail avait décidé de se laisser guider par son instinct et ses ressentis. Une semaine, c'était peu. Elle le savait. Néanmoins, la brune était pleine de ressources et, avantage non négligeable, connaissait les mondes magiques sur le bout des doigts. Son attention focalisée sur ses pensées, elle n'aperçut pas la blonde arriver au coté de son désormais mari. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux silhouettes arrivèrent à sa hauteur qu'elle les remarqua, la faisant d'ailleurs soupirer -presque imperceptiblement cela dit- à la vue de l'ancien pirate.

« Hey, Regina. » La salua Emma, les mains dans les poches avant de son jean. Elle était mal à l'aise, quiconque observant la scène aurait pu le dire. Killian se contenta d'un signe de tête, auquel la mairesse répondit par politesse.

« Bonjour, Miss Swan. » La brune sourit en coin, elle savait qu'Emma détestait cette appellation qui leur rappelait que trop bien leur début plutôt chaotique. Pour autant, voir la shérif arriver avec Hook lui avait donné une amère envie de vengeance qui faisait vaguement écho à leurs petites joutes de départ.

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà dépassé ce stade, Madame le maire. » Répondit la blonde en insistant sur les trois derniers mots. Le sourire en coin de la brune augmenta et elle haussa simplement les épaules. Parfois, elle se surprenait à vouloir revenir au temps où elles ne se supportaient pas et se le faisaient bien savoir, non pas pour la haine qu'elles se déversaient, mais pour se retrouver de nouveau l'une contre l'autre. Qui sait, les choses auraient pu évoluer différemment si l'homme qui se tenait aux coté de la shérif n'était pas apparu dans sa vie.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le brun prit les devants.

« D'autant plus que Miss Jones serait plus approprié maintenant. » Hook adressa un regard complice à la blonde. Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement. Emma lui rendit son sourire puis prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

« Killian, je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur Henry. Mes parents sont sur le coup mais... enfin, tu sais, on est jamais à l'abri de rien ici. Cette ville ne laisse personne tranquille longtemps. » Emma croisa ses bras sur son torse. Elle savait qu'Henry était un grand garçon maintenant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Regina devait sûrement penser la même chose en vue du regard qu'elle lançait à l'ancien pirate.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ? » Demanda Hook d'un ton clairement réprobateur. Une chose était sûre, il n'appréciait pas la petite escapade précipitée de sa blonde. Regina pouvait le comprendre, mais en aucun cas elle n'allait s'en plaindre. Et puis elle jugeait qu'Emma avait besoin d'un peu de respiration, loin de tout ce qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement. « Je veux dire... » Reprit-il en humidifiant ses lèvres. «... On vient seulement de se retrouver, on a peut-être enfin l'occasion de vivre paisiblement et tu veux déjà repousser à plus tard la construction de l'équilibre qu'on pourrait désormais avoir ? »

« Killian, je... » La blonde semblait chercher ses mots, son regard se plongea dans celui de son époux avec une profondeur déstabilisante. « Il n'y a aucun équilibre constructible tant que je n'ai pas trouvé le mien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute... J'ai juste besoin de faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Comprendre. » La blonde posa une de ses mains à plat sur la veste en cuir de son pirate. « Tu sais, le vœu le plus cher de chaque orphelin, c'est d'un jour pouvoir connaître son histoire. Celle que j'aurais pu vivre si ma vie avait été différente. Je crois... Je suis sûre que je peux la trouver quelque part là-bas. » Emma le regarda avec insistance. Des mondes magiques, on lui en avait parlé. Énormément. Elle les avait visité, certes, mais aucun de ses voyages n'avaient été touristiques, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle avait toujours eu un but à accomplir, lui empêchant de savourer véritablement l'essence même du lieu où elle s'était trouvée. Killian soupira longuement, signe qu'il capitulait.

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Hook, on ne part pas chasser un troupeau de géants ! Puis quand bien même, Emma sait se défendre. Sans oublier que peu de gens oseraient s'en prendre à elle avec moi à ses cotés, crois-moi. »

« Ils veulent ta peau, c'est pas franchement plus rassurant. » Renchérit-il en soutenant le regard de la mairesse. Il voulait vraiment faire comprendre sa désapprobation et le message était plutôt clair. Pour autant, la situation irritait Regina plus qu'elle ne la décourageait. Elle s'approcha de lui sans dévier son regard et prit cet air hautain et sûr d'elle qui la caractérisait si bien, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

« Il voulait la peau de la méchante reine. Celle la même qui est actuellement en train de se pavaner dans mon château. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle est plutôt bien vivante. Alors, si tu n'as pas d'autres commentaires pertinents à ajouter, il est temps d'y aller. » La brune sortit un petit haricot de sa poche et regarda la blonde. Le couple semblait perplexe et ne cessait de regarder le petit légume magique avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

« Je me suis peut-être séparée de mon double maléfique, mais je n'ai pas perdu mes capacités. » Souffla la brune de façon agacée pour justifier le fait d'avoir un haricot entre les doigts. Ce petit objet magique n'était pas facile à trouver mais Regina s'était débrouillée pour en dégoter un. Pour tout dire, quand on savait comment parler à Rumple, rien n'était impossible à trouver, aussi rare pouvait-être la chose en question.

La blonde se tourna vers son époux et glissa ses mains autour de son cou avant de capturer ses lèvres tendrement. Regina détourna le regard, elle redoutait ce moment depuis leur arrivée. Une petit boule se forma dans son ventre, un mélange de colère et de tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait refréner malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait à profit pour enfouir et étouffer ses sentiments. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle fit mine de s'occuper du haricot et le jeta au sol. Ce dernier libéra une éblouissante lumière verte avant d'ouvrir un passage dans un tourbillon de faisceaux aveuglants. La brune tendit sa main à Emma qui la prit sans hésiter et hocha sa tête lorsque le moment de sauter arriva. Emma comprit le message et tout en sautant vers l'inconnu, susurra « à toi de jouer, maintenant » à celle qui l'emmenait loin des siens durant une semaine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes arrivèrent à destination, le passage se refermant aussi rapidement qu'il s'était ouvert. Emma regarda longuement autour d'elle et reconnut l'endroit immédiatement. L'immense forêt et l'onde magique qui s'en dégageait ne laissaient aucune doute sur le lieu dans lequel elles se trouvaient.

« La forêt enchantée. » Constata simplement Emma.

« Je pense que tu t'en doutais. C'est l'endroit parfait pour commencer. Il y a tellement de choses à voir ici qu'il nous faudrait plusieurs mois pour en faire le tour. Malheureusement, nous n'avons qu'une seule journée. »

La blonde hocha la tête puis inspira longuement pour humer le parfum si reconnaissable du bois et des feuilles encore humides par la rosée. La forêt enchantée ne lui avait pas apporté que de bons souvenirs ; et pourtant, elle dégageait une aura particulière qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'y être née dans l'amour ? Après tout, le seul instant de son enfance où elle avait été parmi les siens se trouvait ici.

Regina, pendant ce temps, était occupée à fixer la jeune Charming. Son air profondément absent mais signe d'une profonde réflexion la captivait. Après quelques secondes, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle savait qu'elles ne devaient pas perdre de temps, ce dernier était bien trop précieux pour se laisser distraire de cette façon. En conséquence, elle choisit l'action et claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître de la fumée violine autour des deux femmes... qui se dissipa quelques secondes après. Emma était dorénavant vêtue d'une longue robe crème qui lui permettait aisément de bouger sans être engoncer et d'une cape bleue lui descendant jusque derrière les talons. Ses cheveux retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules, seule une mèche était attaché sur le coté pour lui permettre une meilleure visibilité. Regina avait opté pour un chemisier blanc ample sur les bras, relevé d'une veste sans manche en cuir marron ainsi qu'un pantalon en velours noir et une paire de bottes hautes de la même couleur que sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval désordonnée.

« Parfait. » Regina posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air satisfait, regardant son travail avec une fierté apparente. Emma fut d'abord surprise, puis perplexe, regardant ses vêtements et ceux de la brune plus fois d'affilé.  
« Nos vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment appropriés ici. Mais si tu préfères que je change pour un style princesse de contes de fées, je peux toujours... » Ironisa la mairesse en faisant référence à l'habillement que portait la blonde lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé ici -dans une vie parallèle qui aurait d'ailleurs pu être la sienne.

« Plutôt me faire dévorer par un troll. » renchérît Emma en s'imaginant chanter mielleusement avec une couronne de fleurs sur la tête et un panier à la main pour y glisser quelques champignons.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant légèrement, puis reprit un air sérieux.

« Bien. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer je suppose. » Chuchota presque Regina en regardant Emma dans les yeux. Elles avaient le monde à arpenter, tout un tas de saveurs, de senteurs, de paysages à découvrir. La blonde leva la tête pour regarder le ciel bleu entre la cime des arbres, il y avait décidément quelque chose de différent ici, rien de comparable avec l'agitation du monde sans magie dans lequel elle avait grandi. Après ce moment de réflexion, elle focalisa de nouveau son attention sur la mairesse.

« Je te fais confiance. » Répondit la shérif en pesant ses mots, et elle savait combien ils étaient importants pour la brune. Peu de personnes les lui avait dit en les pensant réellement.

Après un court moment de silence où les deux femmes s'étaient regardées avec intensité, scellant implicitement le pacte qu'avait exposé leurs mots, la brune fit un signe de main pour pour faire apparaître deux arcs et quelques flèches. Sous les yeux dépités de la blonde, Regina lui tendit un des deux objets en bois et reprit la parole.

« Ton badge de shérif te sert à rien ici... Et il n'y a pas d'armes à feu. La justice est un concept encore peu exploitée et n'importe qui peu débarquer de nul part et vouloir ta peau. Il faut savoir se protéger, ce qui ne devrait pas te poser de problème sachant que ta mère était l'une des meilleurs archers du royaume. Et avant que tu ne me parles de magie, je tiens à te préciser que l'arc est tout autant puissant... Si bien sûr, il est utilisé correctement. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai grandi dans un endroit où se fermer à clé chez soi suffisait pour se protéger ? » Renchérit la blonde en prenant tout de même l'arc dans sa main.

« Et bien il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. » La brune glissa une des flèches sur l'arc et pointa un arbre à quelques mètres d'elles. « Tu vois cet arbre là ? C'est ta cible. »

« Tu aurais pu choisir plus simple pour une première fois. » Souffla Emma en faisant une petite moue.

« Plus la barre est haute, plus le challenge est intéressant. » Regina regarda la blonde du coin de l'œil en souriant malicieusement puis visa l'arbre -plus particulièrement là où un amas de de sève séchée s'était formée. Elle tendit son arc et lâcha ensuite la flèche, qui, sans surprise, vint se loger pile au bon endroit.

« Wow ! » Réussit seulement à dire la blonde en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Impressionnée Miss Swan ? »

« Je ne savais pas que l'arc faisait partie de tes talents. »

« Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sûr moi. » Regina la regarda avec un sourire mi-narquois mi-mystérieux qui fit froncer les sourcils à la blonde. « A toi maintenant. » Reprit la mairesse en rangeant son arc autour d'elle. Emma se mit à sa place et essaya d'imiter ses gestes. Elle tendit son arc, y glissa sa flèche, visa tant bien que mal, puis relâcha la pression. La flèches atterrit juste devant ses pieds. L'ancienne méchante reine réprima un rire moqueur et l'incita à recommencer d'un geste de la main. La sauveuse reprit alors la flèche et réitéra ses mouvements, donnant cette fois ci plus d'impulsion à son lancé. La flèche partit, mais alla se loger bien après sa cible, quelque part sur le sol.

« C'est impossible ! » Soupira la blonde en levant ses bras légèrement pour les laisser retomber lourdement contre elle dans un geste d'irritation.

« Rien n'est impossible, il suffit de croire en toi. Je vais te montrer. »

Regina s'avança alors pour se poster derrière Emma et tendit ses bras pour les encercler autour d'elle de manière à avoir accès à l'arc tout en lui donnant le contrôle des mouvements. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas défaillir. De sa position, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur de la blonde, les muscles de son dos se contracter à chaque geste, sa respiration calme et lente... Leur proximité la rendait nerveuse, mais elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Depuis la découverte de ses sentiments, elle voyait la blonde autrement. Tout prenait un sens différent. Elle faisait plus attention aux détails, aux petites choses qui la laissaient autrefois de marbre. Même si, si elle était parfaitement honnête, elle savait que ces sentiments-là ne dataient pas d'hier. Ils avaient toujours plus ou moins été présents : d'abord sous la forme d'une attirance, puis d'un désir de protection, et enfin par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qui nécessitait une réciprocité totale... un désir d'amour. La blonde bougea légèrement ce qui fit revenir Regina à elle même. Elle se racla la gorge et se trouva soudainement très gênée et mal à l'aise. Elle voulait se dégager de cette proximité et remettre les limites qui la rendaient plus confiante mais elle devait continuer pour ne laisser planer aucun suspicion. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde et la guida.

« Tu dois tenir ton arc de cette façon... Voilà, comme ça... et ta jambe droite en avant... Bien... Maintenant, ta flèche doit partir un peu vers le haut.. » Pendant ses explications, elle montra les gestes à effectuer et la position à prendre à la blonde qui la suivait sans broncher. « Ferme un œil et regarde fixement ton point de cible, est-ce que c'est bon ? »

La blonde bougea quelque peu sa tête avant de la hocher de haut en bas.

« Très bien, lorsque tu te sens prête et sûre de toi, relâche ta main. »

Après quelques secondes, Emma relâcha sa pression et la flèche alla tout droit s'écraser contre l'arbre. La blonde en fut d'ailleurs bouche-bée.

« Je te l'avais dit. » Dit Regina en reculant de quelques pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle pendant 2 bonnes minutes.

La blonde se retourna vers elle, souriant fièrement suite à sa victoire.

« Si j'avais su qu'en plus d'être mon professeur de magie tu serais également mon professeur de tir à l'arc ! »

« Et bien, il y a plein de choses que je pourrais t'apprendre. » Répondit la brune en rougissant subitement suite à ses paroles. Son esprit pensait à tout autre chose que du simple tir à l'arc, ce qui lui donna l'envie de se justifier. « Je veux dire... Des choses simples que j'ai appris en vivant ici. »

La blonde hocha la tête tout en fronçant un peu les sourcils. La brune agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais toujours est-il que quelque chose était différemment dans sa manière d'agir.

« Bien. » Reprit la mère adoptive d'Henry avant de commencer à marcher à travers la forêt. « Nous avons plein d'arrêts à effectuer. Le premier se trouve juste... » La brune avança encore un peu et déplaça une branche d'arbre derrière laquelle on pouvait distinguer un grand château reconnaissable entre mile. Son château. «...Là. » Termina-t-elle en souriant en coin. Cet endroit, bien qu'elle n'y ait pas passé que de bons moments -loin de là-, lui inspirait une sorte de nostalgie. Elle ne regrettait bien évidemment pas la personne qu'elle était devenue, mais son château avait été une sorte de forteresse l'abritant de ses insécurités et de ses ennemies. Elle y avait trouvé un refuge tout là haut dans la plus haute tour.

« Wow... C'est... grand ! » Dit Emma en fronçant ses sourcils pour pouvoir mieux apercevoir la très haute pointe de fer qui perçait presque le ciel tant sa hauteur était impressionnante.

« Immense. » Certifia la mairesse en souriant devant l'air ébahi de la blonde. « Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. »

La brune reprit la marche en direction du château, il n'avait pas changé après tout ce temps. Toujours aussi froid, aussi laid. Les deux femmes franchirent l'entrée sans peine. Il n'y avait plus la horde de gardes d'antan et Regina connaissait le lieu mieux que personne. Il lui avait été facile de rentrer par la petit porte de la cave qui menait droit à l'intérieur. Elle observa les lieux avec minutie. A quelques insignifiants détails près, tout était resté authentique.

« Alors.. C'est là que tu habitais ? » Demanda Emma après plusieurs longues minutes de silence. Le château était indubitablement très obscur, noir, sombre, il y faisait frais et il dégageait une aura déstabilisante, comme si très longtemps il n'y avait régné que de la souffrance et de la violence. Pour autant, une chaleur humaine plutôt agréable s'en dégageait. Un étonnant contraste.

« Bienvenu chez moi. » Répondit Regina en levant ses mains en l'air pour montrer le lieu. « C'est étrange... » Reprit-elle en s'approchant d'une fenêtre. « Il y a quelque chose de différent ici. Comme si Snow avait déboulé ici en nous récitant ses plus belles citations sur l'espoir. »

La brune monta les interminables escaliers, suivit de près par Emma, pour arriver tout en haut. Son sanctuaire. On pouvait y voir un lit, un miroir et des chandeliers pour éclairer la pièce. Le plafond était tellement haut qu'on ne le discernait presque pas. De hautes voûtes en partaient de part et d'autre et s'écrasaient sur le sol en pierre froide. Une immense ouverture se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, une baie vitrée à l'ancienne. La blonde s'en approcha rapidement puis s'accouda contre la rambarde. D'ici, on pouvait voir une grande partie de la forêt et quelques lacs et villages. Elle fut rejoint presque tout de suite par Regina.

« Et moi qui pensais que la vue des grattes ciel de Boston était la plus belle. » Commença Emma en ne pouvant détacher son regard du paysage qui se trouvait devant elle.

« J'ai longtemps détesté cette vue. Elle me rappelait que trop bien ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. La liberté. Une fin heureuse. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« C'est comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois. » Confessa la brune en souriant en direction d'Emma. Elle détaillait les trais de son visage perdu dans la contemplation. Elle la trouvait époustouflante. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Regina fut violemment projetée contre le mur. Son corps flottait à plusieurs centimètres du sol et elle peinait à respirer, comme si quelqu'un l'étranglait. Une forme se dessina dans l'obscurité, puis se fit de plus en plus visible, jusqu'à ce que la brune en reconnu la propriétaire, qui elle aussi sembla réaliser qui elle était.

« Regina ? » S'indigna la voix en relâchant à demi sa pression.

« Regina ? » Demanda en même temps la mairesse.

Puis ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol. La blonde soupira de soulagement en voyant devant elle le double de la mairesse, habillée bien sûr de d'une de ses reconnaissables et affriolantes robes.

« Qu'est-ce que diable tu fiches ici ? » Questionna la reine en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. On ne pouvait certainement pas lui enlever sa prestance. « Avec elle en plus ? » Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux et réprobateur.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce château m'appartient aussi. Et je peux donc y inviter qui je veux. » Répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de le quitter pour un misérable trou à lapin. » Souleva la seconde brune en s'approchant de son double. « Et il n'y a pas que ça de misérable, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? J'avais réellement une partie de moi qui aimais porter ce genre de vêtements ? »

Emma pouffa légèrement puis regarda les deux jeunes femmes avec insistance. Il était vrai qu'à part le physique, rien ne semblait les rapprocher. Il était étonnant de penser que ces deux personnes n'en étaient qu'une seule auparavant. Regina regarda la reine de haut en bas d'un air condescendant puis son regard s'arrêta sur sa main, plus précisément son annulaire gauche. La reine le remarqua et tendit alors son bras, montrant alors l'anneau qui brillait de mile feux.

« Robin et moi, c'est une affaire qui marche. » Répondit seulement la moitié pas si maléfique que cela en haussant ses épaules.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. Vraiment. » Ajouta Regina en soutenant son regard et en prenant sa main dans la sienne, faisant tourner la bague entre ses doigts. Elle l'était réellement. La fin heureuse de la méchante reine comptait plus que tout à ses yeux, c'était celle qui avait le plus de valeur pour elle. Elle se doutait qu'en la laissant partir, elle irait retrouver Robin. Après tout, c'était son grand amour. Pas le sien. C'était comme si ces deux elle avaient toujours été faites pour être séparées, vouées à être deux entités distinctes. Même leur véritable amour n'était pas le même.

La désormais habitante du château la remercia d'un sourire puis se racla la gorge, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée aux marques d'affection. Elle retira sa main et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, son regard défilant d'Emma à Regina.

« Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous êtes venues faire ici ? Henry va bien ? »

« Il va très bien. » La mairesse posa son regard sur Emma avant de reprendre. « Emma et moi sommes juste de passage. »

« Et quel vilain vous poursuivez cette fois ? A moins que ce ne soit lui qui vous poursuit ? »

« Aucun. » Répondit Emma après 15 minutes de silence. « On est juste... des touristes. La sauveuse a pris des vacances. »

« Oh, je vois. » La reine leur offrit un grand sourire plein de sous entendus qui rendit perplexe Regina.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu vois ? » La questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« La même chose que toi Regina. Mais avec une perspective différente. » Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de lever ses mains légèrement en l'air.

« Et bien, faites comme chez vous alors. » Termina la reine en haussant ses épaules. Elle ouvrit un tiroir en dessous de son miroir, pris un objet, puis se tourna vers les deux autres femmes. « En attendant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle. » Elle leva un main en l'air et s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Un devoir qui s'appelle Robin. » Ajouta la mairesse en secouant sa tête. Emma rit légèrement puis puis fronça ses sourcils.

« Tu portais réellement ce genre de vêtements tous les jours ? Je veux dire, tu sais, question pratique, on a fait mieux. Comment tu veux aller aux toilettes avec tout ça ? »

« Emma ! » La brune s'indigna en soupirant de désespoir. « Pouvoir avoir recours à la magie simplifie les choses. En un claquement de doigt, tous ces vêtements peuvent disparaître. » Regina sourit malicieusement, ce qui valut un regard faussement outrée chez la blonde.

La brune reprit ensuite son sérieux puis frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre notre chemin. » Annonça la mairesse en jetant un dernier regard à la pièce. Elle soupira légèrement lorsque de multiples souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire... la mort de son père, les cœurs arrachés, les visites de sa mère et de Rumple, la préparation de la malédiction, les pleurs. Tant de choses qui resteront à jamais gravé dans sa tête comme dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

« Où va-t-on maintenant ? » Demanda Emma en chuchotant, elle avait peur de déranger la brune qui de toute évidence était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas vécu le quart de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Pour autant, elle savait que son passé était loin d'être facile et que sa rédemption méritait une totale reconnaissance.

« Là où tout a commencé. »

Elle leva sa main et toutes deux furent emportées par le tourbillon violet qui les emmena en haut d'une colline que la brune ne connaissait que trop bien. En bas se trouvait un vieux manoir qui avait complètement dépéri avec le temps et l'abandon. Attelée à elle se tenait une étable, elle aussi partiellement détruite. Autour, on pouvait y voir d'immenses champs verts qui s'étalaient à perte de vue.

« C'est ici que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois ta mère. Et Daniel. » Sa poitrine se serra à cette pensée. Daniel avait été son premier amour, il occuperait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur.

« Daniel... Est-ce que... ? Enfin, dans tes souvenirs... » Balbutia Emma qui ne voulait pas trop s'avancer, elle savait combien cette histoire était et -est encore- douloureuse pour Regina.

La brune marcha lentement jusqu'à entrer dans l'étable, de la paille était encore éparpillée sur le sol.

« C'est là que ma mère l'a tué. Ma mère... » Elle reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre. «... a toujours voulu faire de moi ce qu'elle aurait désiré pour elle. Je n'étais qu'une pale copie de ses désirs. Je lui appartenais. Elle vivait sa vie à travers moi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que je sois reine. Peu importe le prix à payer. » Elle s'accroupit et prit une poignée de paille dans sa main, à l'endroit même où Daniel avait rendu son dernier souffle. « A cet âge là, tout ce que je voulais, c'était être libre. Aimer. Et être aimée. » Elle relâcha la paille puis se releva, s'approcha du portillon qui donnait sur un box vide et s'y accouda. « Je venais ici trois fois par semaine. Je montais Rocinante, mon cheval. Daniel était le garçon d'écurie. Au début, je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça. Ma mère m'avait donné des principes, être ne serait-ce qu'amie avec un garçon de sa sorte était complètement impensable. Mais il a très vite su me faire changer d'avis. Il a su me montrer ce qu'était de vivre. Réellement vivre. Je crois que c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Je pouvais être simplement moi. Sans préjugés. Je passais des heures couchées entre deux bottes de paille à refaire le monde, à imaginer une vie différente de celle que je vivais, ou plutôt qui m'était imposée. » Elle se tourna vers Emma qui l'écoutait sans intervenir. « On avait même prévu de s'enfuir. Tous les deux. Loin de ma mère, loin de tout. Et puis... » Son regard s'assombrit, un voile de tristesse s'installa dans ses yeux chocolats. « Et puis un jour, j'ai fait l'erreur de tomber dans le piège de ma mère. J'ai sauvé ta mère qui était malgré elle l'appât que la mienne avait choisi pour atteindre son but. Elle avait entièrement planifié son coup. Snow était la fille du roi, celui là même qui demanda ma main suite à cet incident... demande que ma mère s'empressa d'accepter. Tout n'aurait pas été si tragique si Snow ne nous avait pas vu, Daniel et moi, dans l'étable. Je lui avais demandé de garder le secret... » Elle soupira longuement puis essuya une larme sur sa joue. « Hélas, ce n'était qu'une enfant. Ma mère fut rapidement au courant et le reste, tu le connais. »

Emma ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle connaissait les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de la comprendre véritablement. Regina paraissait si fragile à cet instant qu'elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus voir ce visage déchiré par la douleur qui, même après toutes ces années, était encore à vif. Même si elle le savait déjà, ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa que la méchante reine n'avait jamais réellement existé. Ce n'était qu'une carapace forgée, une protection contre le monde qui ne cessait de la persécuter. Des abominations, elle en avait certainement commis. Beaucoup qui n'étaient même pas pardonnables. Pourtant, ici, Emma aurait pu tout lui pardonner. Elle se surprenait même à vouloir tout faire pour faire croire à la jeune femme à nouveau en la vie, en la possibilité d'une fin heureuse. Et même s'ils l'avaient plus ou moins tous obtenus récemment, la brune était la seule qui n'en bénéficiait pas totalement.

« Regina je... »

La brune haussa ses épaules, une autre larme coulant sur sa joue. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici. Elle se détestait de paraître si sensible devant la sauveuse, mais elle en avait marre de porter un masque, celui de la mairesse -anciennement méchante reine- qui n'avait aucun sentiment et qui n'inspirait rien d'autre que de la froideur. Bien sûr, avec le temps, elle avait prouvé aux Charmings et aux habitants de Storybrooke qu'elle était loin d'être cette personne, mais elle savait qu'au fond cette étiquette ne l'avait jamais quitté.

« Je suis désolée. » Ajouta seulement la shérif.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'étais même pas née. »

« Je sais, mais je... Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as dû subir, désolée que ta mère ait employé des moyens pareils pour réduire ton bonheur en poussière et faire de ta vie en enfer, désolée que tu aies dû ressentir cette peine, désolée pour les pertes que tu as eu, pour l'aide que personne ne t'a jamais donné, la confiance qu'on ne t'a pas accordé, et surtout désolée pour t'avoir si mal jugé le jour où on s'est rencontré. Tu n'étais qu'une bourgeoise folle et sans cœur pour moi. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu deviner tout ce qui se cachait derrière pour d'évidentes raisons mais je n'aurais jamais dû te juger. On ne juge jamais un livre par sa couverture. »

« J'aurais pu être plus forte... Quand Neal est mort tu n'as pas commis d'atrocités, même quand tu n'étais faite que d'obscurité tu n'y as pas succombé. »

Emma s'avança vers elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes, caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main.

« Parce que j'avais quelque chose que tu n'avais pas. Quelque chose qui m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer. Une famille. Sans elle je... Sans elle dieu sait ce que j'aurais été capable de faire. Être seul est la pire des punitions. Mais sache que maintenant Regina, tu en as une. Tu es différente et ici, tout ça, c'est ton passé. Notre passé. » La brune hocha sa tête. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se terrir dans les bras de la blonde et s'y laisser bercer. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas ce droit. A cet instant, c'était pourtant tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus évidents, elle ne pouvait désormais plus se les cacher. Cette pensée ne l'aidait pas du tout, au contraire. Elle se trouvait à l'endroit même où Daniel avait été tué, preuve ultime que l'amour était une faiblesse. Sa faiblesse. Aimer Emma était la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Malheureusement, elle avait appris avec le temps que l'amour n'était pas un choix.

« Merci Emma. » Chuchota Regina en essuyant ses joues une dernière fois, lâchant les mains de la blonde qui semblaient dorénavant la brûler.

« Merci à toi d'avoir été honnête. Ça compte énormément pour moi. C'est une partie de mon histoire aussi, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir répondre aux questions que je me suis posée des milliers de fois étant enfant. »

Regina lui sourit légèrement puis sortit de l'étable. Les rayons de soleil éclairèrent son visage et lui firent un bien fou. Après l'obscurité se cachait toujours la lumière, une chose que la blonde lui avait appris quelques années plus tôt. Elle fut rejointe par Emma qui ferma ses yeux pour savourer la sensation de chaleur qui s'écrasait sur sa peau pale. Elle ne remarque pas la brune les transporter une nouvelle fois vers un autre endroit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait en face d'un lac. Le lieu lui disait quelque chose, pourtant elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir vu ce lac.

« Le lac Nostos. Capable de restaurer la vie de quelqu'un de maudit. » Commença la mairesse en désignant l'eau d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai déjà été là... » Emma fronça les sourcils avant hocher sa tête, les souvenirs lui revenant enfin en mémoire. « Avec Cora et Killian... Mais il n'y avait pas d'eau. Le lac était asséché. » La blonde se rappelait s'être battue avec son mari ici. Il était curieux comme les choses pouvaient changer, pensa-t-elle.

« Il l'a été pendant un long moment à vrai dire... Je ne savais même pas que l'eau y était revenue. Tu as réellement fait renaître les mondes Emma, l'espoir y est totalement revenu. »

Emma sourit, elle ne réalisait toujours pas l'impact incommensurable qu'elle pouvait avoir sur tous ces mondes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Je trouve l'endroit apaisant. Il ne l'a pas toujours été bien sûr. Il a connu bien des batailles, des rivalités, des pertes... Mais il est toujours là. Comme nous. Autrefois, il y régnait une sirène dont la beauté était capable d'envoûter et de tuer puisque c'était pratiquement impossible d'y résister. »

« Charmant. » Grimaça la blonde.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ton père est le seul à avoir su y résister. Je suis étonnée que tu ne le saches pas, Snow aime le crier par dessus les toits. »

« Oh tu sais, ils ont tellement vécu d'aventures que j'ai toujours cru qu'ils me récitaient une histoire inventée de toute pièce, c'est encore difficile pour moi de croire à tout ça. »

Regina lui sourit légèrement. Pour elle, il était facile de croire aux histoires les plus folles, elle en avait tellement vécu. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas, ou depuis pas longtemps, expérimenté la magie et les créatures magiques, être ici devait relever de l'irréel. La brune reprit la marche et contourna le lac, Emma à ses traces, pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la forêt. Elles traversèrent des petits villages, tous aussi atypiques les uns que les autres pour Emma, plus habituée aux bétons et à la ferraille. Elle était étonnée par la façon dont les gens avaient de vivre ici. Tout était différent, c'était comme être quelques siècles en avant, mais dans le bon sens. Les gens y paraissaient heureux. Il n'y avait pas de téléphones, pas de klaxon incessant, pas de moteurs de voitures ni d'avions dans le ciel ; mais il y avait des rires, des sourires, les enfants jouaient dehors avec un rien, tout le monde était à l'extérieur, les gens parlaient, échangeaient. Les maisons étaient peut-être faites de bois et le confort y était réduit, mais la chaleur qui semblait s'en dégager était décuplée. Emma ne savait pas vraiment si elle aurait pu vivre ici, dans la simplicité la plus stricte, mais toujours est-il qu'elle s'y sentait pleinement bien. Les artifices de sa vie quotidienne n'était rien en comparaison du sentiment de bien-être qu'elle expérimentait ici. Après plusieurs kilomètres, les deux femmes arrivèrent sur une côte d'où l'on avait une vue directe sur la mer qui bordait un immense château beaucoup plus accueillant que celui de Regina. Elle y était déjà allée avec ses parents, parents à qui le château appartenait. La vue de ce coté là était magnifique, Emma se croyait véritablement dans un de ces contes qu'elle lisait étant enfant.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin, tu as déjà visité le château. » Souligna Regina en admirant également la vue.

La blonde hocha simplement la tête pour réponse. Bien que le château avait tout l'air d'être un nid d'amour et de sécurité, prompte à y accueillir une famille princière, quelque chose la dérangeait. Il lui inspirait le regret. Il avait le don de lui rappeler ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre, ce qui l'attendait, mais qui ne lui avait jamais été permis.

« C'est notre passé, Emma. Tu l'as dit toi-même. » Dit Regina en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de la blonde, elle semblait saisir son trouble. Elle fit par la suite apparaître une toile sur le sol devant elle, puis de quoi manger et invita la shérif à s'asseoir.

Une fois assise, la blonde se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture, ce qui fit d'ailleurs rire Regina. Un silence apaisant s'installa pendant lequel les deux femmes mangeaient en restant plongées dans leurs pensées et dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à elles. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina reprit la parole.

« Tout à l'heure, tu t'es excusée pour m'avoir jugé à notre rencontre... » Débuta-elle en se raclant la gorge. « Je... Je tiens à m'excuser également. Si je n'étais qu'une bourgeoise folle et sans cœur pour toi, tu n'étais qu'une étrangère mal élevée sans raffinement ni valeur qui venait clamer un enfant dont elle avait voulu se débarrasser quelques années plus tôt. Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre, je me foutais de ton passé, c'était sans importance pour moi. Et pourtant... Le passé explique bien des choses. »

« Excuses acceptées madame le maire ! » Dit Emma, les dents plantées dans son sandwich. « On est pas si différentes tout compte fait. Enfin, je veux dire, mis à part les brushings parfaits que tu arrives toujours à faire tenir. Sans déconner, je donnerais ma veste en cuir pour connaître ta méthode. »

« Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes, Miss Swan. »

Emma fit une petite mine boudeuse et avala son verre d'eau d'une traite avant de reprendre la parole.

« Si mystérieuse ! »

« Si tu savais. » Susurra Regina en la regardant profondément. « Il y a des choses qui sont visibles seulement pour qui veut bien les voir. »

Décidément, la mairesse se faisait de plus en plus étrange, pensa Emma en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle décida cépendant de ne pas s'en formaliser et croqua dans sa pomme avec ferveur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes avaient terminé leur repas. Emma s'était allongée et se maintenait sur ses coudes, Regina avait seulement mis ses deux mains derrière elle pour se soutenir.

« Est-ce que tu aurais pu vivre ici ? » Lui demanda la brune après un long moment.

« J'en sais rien, pour être honnête. Je me sens comme une étrangère ici. Je m'y sens bien mais... spéciale. Si j'y avais vécu, peut-être que tout serait différent. Mais je ne serait pas celle que je suis maintenant. Qui sais, j'aurais pu être une princesse arrogante et incapable de se débrouiller seule. » Emma ne savait pas réellement qui elle aurait pu devenir, avait-elle toujours été programmée pour être la femme forte et indépendante qu'elle était aujourd'hui ? Ou était-ce son passé et ses blessures qui l'avaient rendu ainsi ?

« Tous les mondes ne sont pas si différents tu sais. Il y a des gens biens et des gens mauvais partout. Il suffit juste d'y trouver sa place. La forêt enchantée est chez moi et Storybrooke aussi. Tout comme pour tes parents et ton... mari. »

« J'aurais aimé qu'Henry puisse grandir ici. » Confessa Emma. « Au milieu de tous les contes qu'il affectionne tant. »

Regina considéra la chose, Henry aurait définitivement eu sa place ici. Il avait toujours voulu être un chevalier et défendre les autres. Malgré tout, il avait vécu toute sa vie à Storybrooke, c'était sa maison.

D'un geste, la brune fit disparaître la nappe et ce qu'il y avait dessus puis se leva.

« L'endroit où je vais t'emmener maintenant va te plaire. Mais nous avons encore une escale avant d'y arriver. »

« Quel endroit ? Et quelle escale ? » Demanda Emma en se levant également.

« Suis-moi et tu verras. »

La mairesse et le shérif reprirent la route, il était toujours agréable de marcher ici. Habituellement, Emma détestait marcher. Elle n'y trouvait aucun plaisir, c'était pour elle une grande perte de temps. Mais ici, elle découvrait à chaque pas quelque chose de nouveau. La forêt de Sherwood était en aucun cas une forêt comme les autres ; les couleurs y étaient plus vives, les sons plus beaux. Magique, tout simplement. Après plusieurs kilomètres, elles débouchèrent sur une clairière abritant une petite chaumière qui ressemblait à une ferme. Un petit enclos était accolé à la bâtisse. Emma prit quelques secondes pour observer les lieux puis se tourna vers Regina.

« Est-ce que c'est... la ferme de mon père ? »

Regina hocha la tête positivement.

« Elle même. » Elle s'avança vers la maison et fit une petite mine de dégoût. « C'était réellement... rustique. Encore plus maintenant que c'est à l'abandon. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que mon père soit passé de cet endroit au château que nous venons de voir. C'est carrément l'opposé. » S'étonna la blonde en poussant la porte qui s'écroula sous le geste. Emma toussota à cause la poussière produite puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« Je pense que l'histoire de ton père et son jumeau n'est un secret pour personne maintenant. »

Emma s'assit sur un vieux sommier puis grimaça en voyant l'étroitesse de la pièce.

« Je suis en train d'imaginer mon père garder des moutons ici. C'est assez étonnant quand on voit qui il est maintenant. » Puis elle haussa les épaules, revenant sur ses paroles. « Enfin, pas si étonnant que ça finalement. Il a toujours su rester humble. Pas comme son frère. »

« Ce qui est étonnant, c'est de voir tout ce que ton père et ta mère ont accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Tu es réellement le fruit du plus grand amour que l'univers ait connu. Ces deux là se retrouvent toujours, c'en est effrayant. »

Emma sourit grandement. Elle était fière de ses parents. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été présents pendant son enfance, mais de suivre les traces de leur passé lui donnait un aperçu de ce qu'avait été leur vie. Entendre des récits était une chose, visiter les lieux en était tout une autre.

« Je pense que tout ceux qui partagent un véritable amour se retrouve fatalement un jour. S'il y a bien quelque chose que ma mère m'a appris, c'est que le bien et l'amour triomphent toujours. » Emma ne pensait pas réellement comme sa mère en arrivant à Storybrooke, bien au contraire. Elle vivait dans ce qu'elle appelait le monde réel, celui qui ne faisait aucun cadeau et dans lequel chacun devait se débrouiller seule. Au fil des années, elle avait pourtant changé d'avis. Jamais elle n'avait vu le mal gagner, et ce grâce au pouvoir de l'espoir. Regina la regardait avec profondeur, ses paroles prenaient un tout autre sens pour elle. Elle ne savait pas si Emma était son grand amour, probablement pas, puisqu'il devait être partagé pour l'être, mais ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir s'en approchait pourtant très bien. Elle était bloquée, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire. Même si leur chemin devait se séparer pour on ne sait quelle raison, Henry les réunirait toujours. Elles étaient une famille et ça rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer. Malheureusement, côtoyer la blonde chaque jour allait devenir de plus en plus difficile. Surtout lorsque le brun à qui elle était mariée était à ses cotés. La mairesse savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le pirate égoïste qu'il avait été par le passé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester, de penser qu'il ne méritait pas Emma.

« Ou peut être que certains n'y ont juste pas le droit. » Répondit-elle seulement en soupirant.

« Si Rumple en à eu sa fin heureuse, ou son début heureux peu importe, crois-moi, tout le monde en a le droit. Il est la preuve vivante que les miracles existent. Je me demande encore comment Belle a pu continuer à l'aimer après tout ce qu'il a fait. »

« Je pense qu'aimer c'est savoir pardonner. Et toujours entrevoir le bien chez l'autre, même dans les moments difficiles. »

« Snow sort de ce corps ! » Rit Emma en faisant semblant de lui jeter un sort avec ses mains.

Regina pouffa de rire, mais dans le fond, elle savait que c'était vrai. L'amour l'avait toujours changé, et même si cela pouvait sembler niais et surfait, elle s'en foutait. Elle n'était pas faite de glace après tout.

Emma se leva précipitamment et frappa dans ses mains d'impatience.

« Et si on allait à l'endroit dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ? Tu sais, celui qui est censé me plaire ! » S'exclama Emma en sortant de la ferme.

Regina la suivit puis lui passa devant. Elle quittèrent la clairière et retournèrent dans la forêt. La brune aurait pu les emmener directement au lieu en les transportant de façon magique, mais elle devait attendre la tombée de la nuit. Puis de toute façon, cela permettait à la blonde d'arpenter les lieux un peu plus profondément. Elles marchèrent pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver à destination. Le ciel était crépusculaire et devant elles se trouvait un grand panneau sur lequel était écrit « pleasure island ». Les lumières qui s'en dégageaient étaient puissantes, on aurait dit un mi chemin entre une immense fête foraine et un cirque.

« Bienvenu a l'île de plaisance, Emma. Un territoire rempli de tentations. »

Emma était émerveillée, son âme d'enfant était comblée. A l'intérieur, des tonnes et des tonnes de stands : des magiciens faisaient des tours devant les yeux ébahis des grands et petits, des attractions de la plus farfelues à la plus sensationnelles s'étendaient à perte de vue et des vendeurs distribuaient de multiples choses à manger, des fontaines de chocolat aux bonbons à profusion en passant par les pommes d'amour et autres sucreries.

« Wow... » Elle était littéralement bouche-bée. La dernière fois qu'elle était allée à une fête foraine avait été avec Ingrid mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. C'était un peu comme dans les films qu'elle regardait étant enfant. Mais cette fois, c'était elle qui y était.

« Par quoi tu veux commencer ? » Demanda la brune en souriant, elle voyait les yeux d'Emma pétiller et cette vision la comblait de bonheur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de la voir heureuse, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu elle le méritait amplement. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de l'emmener ici. Cela faisait des années que la brune ne s'était pas laisser aller complètement. Mais au vue du sourire qu'arborer son ancienne Némésis, elle ne regrettait pas du tout.

« Et si tu allais me gagner à manger au stand de tir à l'arc ? » Proposa Emma en la regardant avec un regard suppliant, la nourriture était définitivement une grande partie de sa vie.

« Ce serait de la triche, Emma. » Regina croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui irait jouer ? Montre moi à quel point j'ai été un bon professeur ! »

Emma semblait réfléchir, puis haussa ses épaules et se rendit au stand. Bien qu'elle ait son propre arc, l'homme lui en tendit un et lui demanda de viser la pomme à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Rappelle toi, focalise toi sur ta cible et crois en toi. » Lui rappela la mairesse en se positionnant à quelques mètres derrière elle.

La blonde réitéra les mouvements que Regina lui avait appris plus tôt dans la journée, le positionnement de ses jambes, la courbure de ses bras. Elle ferma un œil, visa, et tira. Bingo.

« Bien joué ! » S'écria l'homme en frappant dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Reprit-il en désignant toutes les sucreries derrière lui.

« Une pomme d'amour ! » Répondit de suite la blonde. Le garçon la lui tendit et elle la donna directement à Regina.

« Pour m'excuser d'avoir détruit ton pommier. »

La mairesse leva les yeux au ciel et prit le bâtonnet entre ses doigts.

« Jamais je ne mangerais... ce truc. C'est beaucoup trop sucré et ça colle aux dents !»

« Oh allez Regina, personne ne te jugera ! Ici tu n'es pas la maire de Storybrooke avec ses tailleurs parfaitement repassés et sa coupe de cheveux à faire pâlir les plus grandes stars hollywoodiennes. »

La brune roula des yeux puis croqua un bout de la pomme et grimaça en sentant déjà le caramel se coller sur ses dents.

« Oh attends... » La blonde s'approcha d'un autre stand où une fontaine de chocolat coulait à flots. Elle reprit le bâtonnet et trempa la pomme sous le chocolat avant de croquer dedans.

« Hmm, c'est encore meilleur comme ça. » Souligna-t-elle en tendant la pomme à Regina, léchant ses lèvres pour y retirer le chocolat qui y restait. La mairesse s'empressa de goûter et dut bien reconnaître que c'était délicieux.

« Si j'étais un enfant, je ne quitterais jamais cet endroit. » S'exclama Emma en marchant dans les allées. Il y avait du monde partout, des enfants courraient et riaient aux éclats tendis que les parents les réprimandaient ou bien cédaient à leurs envies.

« Mais tu es une enfant Emma. »

La blonde lui fit un mouvement de main pour contrer ses paroles puis les deux femmes reprirent leur exploration, déambulant d'un stand à un autre en riant, goûtant toute sorte de choses qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas avant. Pour l'une comme l'autre, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. Rien d'autre n'existait que l'instant présent. Il n'y avait pas de malédictions, pas de méchants, pas de rancœur, juste de l'amusement et de la joie. Regina s'arrêtait souvent pour regarder la blonde passer d'un endroit à un autre avec l'excitation d'une petite fille. Elle appréciait réellement la compagnie d'Emma et la découvrir sous une autre facette, beaucoup plus naturelle, sans sa carapace et ses barrières, lui plaisait énormément. Emma l'avait même convaincu de faire un tour de grande roue durant lequel Regina avait complètement oublié sa peur du vide devant l'émerveillement de la blonde face à toutes les lumières du parc. Après plus de deux heures à déambuler de stands en stands, Regina et Emma sortir de la cohue qui les entourait pour arriver dans un endroit un peu plus calme. La mairesse prit la main de la blonde et les transporta vers le dernier lieu de la journée.

« La colline des lucioles. » Chuchota la brune en regardant droit vers l'horizon. Devant elles se trouvait un paysage à couper le souffle. Elles te tenaient en haut d'une butte qui surplombait toutes les lumières du parc ainsi que des villages environnant.

« Wow... » Réussit seulement à dire Emma, subjuguée.

« Si je comptais le nombre de fois où tu l'as dit aujourd'hui... » Regina s'assit par terre, incitant la blonde à faire de même.

« Parce que c'est réellement magnifique. Je n'ai plus de mots pour qualifier ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. » Avoua Emma en s'asseyant aux cotés de la mairesse. « Pour la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un compte de fée. Ceux dont rêve les petites filles avant d'aller dormir. » La blonde laissa son regard détailler chaque couleur, chaque recoin de ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que le monde était tout petit face à elle, et que seules elle et Regina existaient. L'immensité qui se trouvait devant elle lui faisait tourner la tête. « Et j'ai compris plusieurs choses... Des choses qui m'aident à savoir qui je suis. Et qui je veux être. »

« Et qui tu veux être ? » Demanda la brune, beaucoup plus captivée par la vision d'Emma, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur son visage.

« Juste moi. Emma. Je veux être comme tout ceux qu'on a vu aujourd'hui. Libres, heureux, simples. Je veux juste qu'on me considère pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que chacun voudrait que je sois... leur sauveuse, une princesse, une orpheline. Toute ma vie on m'a collé une étiquette. Aujourd'hui, je suis juste moi. Personne n'attend quelque chose de moi. Et c'est un des plus beaux sentiments. »

« Juste toi est suffisant. C'est la seule chose que je veux que tu sois. » Répondit la brune en tournant finalement son visage devant elle. Elle aussi se sentait elle-même, et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait croisé des tonnes de personnes autour d'elle aujourd'hui, aucun n'avait réagi en la voyant. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait crée une émeute. Tous auraient eu peur, ou bien auraient voulu sa peau. Sûrement les deux. Ils avaient tous dû vivre l'enfer ces dernière années. Des batailles, des morts, des pleurs, des peines, mais s'était tous relevés. L'espoir y était revenu. Lorsqu'Emma avait cru et s'était rappelée, tout le monde avait repris sa vie en espérant y trouver cette fois-ci un équilibre. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux toute haine, toute rancœur, pour ne garder que de la force pour se reconstruire. Elle avait l'impression qu'après tout ce temps, elle pouvait enfin se libérer de ses chaines. Ne pas se donner un rôle, celui de la méchante reine, celui de la femme froide et sans sentiments qu'elle laissait que trop souvent paraître.

« Prépare toi. » Reprit Regina après plusieurs minutes.

« Me préparer ? A quoi ? » Demanda Emma en fronçant ses sourcils. La brune ne lui répondit que par un sourire mystérieux.

Quelques secondes après, lorsque le soleil disparut totalement et que la nuit se fit complètement noire, des lucioles arrivèrent de toute part, perçant la nuit de petits points de lumière partout autour d'elles. Emma les regardait avec les yeux d'une enfant de 8 ans et la brune se plut à penser que c'était elle qui avait la chance de voir la blonde comme ça. Personne d'autre. Si elle n'était pas à elle complètement, elle avait au moins le privilège d'être celle qui la rendait heureuse durant ces 7 jours. Peu importe l'issu de cette semaine, elle garderait toujours en mémoire les images de cette journée, et probablement des suivantes. Il était fou de voir à quel point une seule personne pouvait faire ressentir un million de sensations. Comme si la blonde pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle lui prit la main doucement. Ce geste sonnait chez Emma comme un simple remerciement, mais pour Regina, c'était tout autre.

Elles étaient toutes les deux sous le même ciel, regardaient la même lune, mais n'avaient pourtant pas les mêmes horizons. Pourtant, ce soir, il semblait qu'elles étaient seules au monde. Seul l'instant présent avait de l'importance.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! On m'a demandé de préciser mes fréquences de publication : je n'en ai pas. J'écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration donc c'est pas régulier du tout. En revanche, j'essayerai d'être le plus rapide possible (même si pour la chapitre 2, le temps a été relativement long!).


End file.
